tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Assassin (Fate/Reverse: Shadows
|master= Protagonist |jspirit= ラシッド・アドディン・シーナン |alignment= Lawful Neutral |phantasm= B |strength= C |endurance= D++ |agility= A |mana= C |luck= C |cskill1= Presence Concealment |cskill1value= A |skill1= Protection from Wind |skill1value= A |skill2= Projectile (Daggers) |skill2value= B |skill3= Librarian of Stored Knowledge |skill3value= B |skill4= Poisonproof |skill4value= B |np1= True Zabaniya |np1target= Anti-Unit |np1rank= B |np2= True Zabaniya |np2target= Anti-Unit (self) |np2rank= B }}|affiliation = Protagonist's Servant|qualclasses = |gender = Male|height = 5'10"|weight = 136 lbs|birthp = Iraq|hairc = Grey white|eyec = Almond|armament = Daggers, sword|likes = Independence|dislikes = Being called Hassan|talent = Negotiation|enemy = , many of the Hassan-i-Sabbah|imagecol = Black}}Assassin (アサシン, Asashin) is an Assassin-class Servant who appears in the Shadows & Lightning story of Fate/Reverse. He eventually becomes a Servant for the Protagonist. Profile Identity Assassin's True Name is Rashid ad-Din Sinan (ラシッド・アドディン・シーナン, Rashiddo Adodin Shīnan) an historical [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Order_of_Assassins Hashashin] who was a leader of its Nizari Ismaili missionary branch at Masyaf, Syria, during the time of the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Crusades Crusades], more specifically the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Third_Crusade Third Crusade]. Assassin is actually the real, TRUE Old Man of the Mountain (山の老人, Yama no Rōjin), thus making the one known as Hassan of the Cursed Arm (who was also referred to as Old Man of the Mountain) his fake, non-existing counterpart. Assassin was a chief enemy of [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Saladin Saladin], the first Sultan of the Ayyubid Sultanate dynasty and leader of the Muslim army against the Crusaders, whom throughout his life had narrowly escaped death by the assassination attempts of Assassin many times. Saladin would eventually beg for Assassin's allegiance when he finally realised that trying to subdue the Hashashin under Assassin was completely futile. During his time as an enemy of Saladin, Assassin was partially allied with [https://typemoon.fandom.com/wiki/Saber_(Fate/strange_fake) Richard I of England], also known as Richard the Lionheart, and at one point helped Richard clear his name after the King of England was accused by Duke Leopold V of Austria of killing the King of Jerusalem, Conrad of Montferrat. Assassin personally sent a letter to Duke Leopold, taking full credit and responsibility of Conrad's assassination. Assassin remained the leader of the Nizari Ismaili branch of Hashashin for some three decades until he would eventually pass away. Appearance Assassin is similar to the other Hassan-i-Sabbah, except that his skull mask is different to theirs and wears a black turban around his head. Beneath the mask and turban is a man with a middle-aged face with shoulder length greyish white hair and beard. His eyes are an almond color and leaves the impression of a cunning man beneath them unto others. Personality Assassin maintains a cool and calculating demeanor around him and treats his role as an Assassin with a professional manner. He is also rather intelligent and is also aware of the existence of Dead Apostles, even before he knew of Raimundus. On the other hand, Assassin has a big issue over the fact that history seems to think of him as just another "Hassan-i-Sabbah" and not the individual he truly is, this is why he ends up giving Hassan of Serenity a cold, disdainful look because she too became known as Hassan-i-Sabbah in her time rather than who she was originally known. Role Assassin is first mentioned by Robert E. Lee as someone who may possess the knowledge on how to put an end to Raimundus. He is eventually encountered by the Protagonist's party in the Ravaged Shinto area of DEAD FUYUKI. Assassin unfortunately reveals that he hasn't found anything concrete that could help slay the Dead Apostle, but has been working with Edward Kelly in trying to uncover the source behind Raimundus. The two Servants witnessed the Dead Apostle's wrath against the other Servants it ended up killing, so they've been thinking of different methods while seeking information they could use that may help in defeating Raimundus. Abilities Though not as skilled or talented as Sarutobi Sasuke, Assassin is impressive enough in skill and prowess as a Servant that has managed to survive in place as a terrible as DEAD FUYUKI that is filled with Dead Apostles. However, Assassin is a more formidable Hashashin than the other Hassan-i-Sabbah (with the exception of the original Hassan). As with all Assassin-class Servants, Assassin has the Presence Concealment Class Skill which has a high rank. His Personal Skills consist of Protection from Wind which makes him immune to wind element attacks, Projectile (Dagger) which enables him to use daggers that have the same destructive power as a firearm, Librarian of Stored Knowledge which provides Assassin with perfect photographic memory of information about other assassination methods he may not have tried in his life, and finally Poisonproof which makes him immune to poison attacks, meaning he can directly make physical contact with Hassan of Serenity (a Heroic Spirit whose entire body is coated with poison) without suffering any negative effects. Assassin has two versions of his Noble Phantasm, True Zabaniya. One version revolves around his use of poisonous daggers while another grants him the disguise of a Hassan-i-Sabbah shadow (much to his discomfort) but hides his skill and stats from other enemy Servants and Masters. Category:Fate/Reverse Category:Character (Fate/Reverse) Category:Servant (Fate/Reverse) Category:Characters Category:Servants Category:Male Characters Category:Heroic Spirits Category:Asian Heroic Spirits Category:Middle Eastern Heroic Spirits Category:Assassin Category:Assassin-class Servants Category:Assassin Class Servants